


Forceful Captivity

by BeepBoop260



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Force-Feeding, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeepBoop260/pseuds/BeepBoop260
Summary: Noctis and Prompto are caught by Ardyn and Ardyn decides that Prompto could do with a little extra padding





	

Noctis awoke.

Sitting up, he looked around the room he was in and noted the lack of windows and the bars that made up two of the walls. Looking into the room next to him through the bars he saw someone with blonde hair laying on the floor unconscious. Realizing it was Prompto, Noctis went over and pressed himself against the bars to be as close to him as possible. "Prompto!" Noctis said and saw Prompto move slightly. "Prompto! It's Noct!" Noctis spoke again, this time he got Prompto to sleepily push himself up and into a sitting position. "Huh? Wh-where am I?" Prompto looked around until he saw Noct, waking up a little more at the sight of the prince. "Noct!" Prompto squeaked as he moved over to him, the bars keeping them from getting direct contact with one another. "Where are we?" Prompto questioned as he glanced around the room quickly. "I... I don't know... The last thing I remember seeing before this was-" Before Noctis could finish, a familiar maroon haired man walked in front of the cell Prompto was being kept in. "Hello there~"

Ardyn stood smugly looking at the two. "You" Noctis growled, only getting a chuckle in response from Ardyn as the man opened the door to Prompto's cell and walked inside bringing some sort of clear container with a cream colored liquid in it and it had a device attached to it all on a cart. He closed the door casually behind him. Prompto was getting nervous and Noctis could tell. "Don't you dare touch him." Noctis threatened. "Or what? You'll come after me? With what?" Ardyn smiled. Noctis naturally tried to summon his sword, but got nothing. "What have you done to me!?" Noctis barked at Ardyn who's smile turned sinister as he switched his attention from Noctis to Prompto. Approaching the boy, Prompto instinctively scooted away from the man until he was in the corner with no means of escape. Ardyn tugged the cart to be beside him before picking up what looked like a hose that was attached to the liquid filled container. Prompto was scared and it was easily seen on his face. "What're you doing!?" Noctis said still trying to sound intimidating, but at this point he was scared for what could happen to his friend. "Something he won't like, but if he resists, then something even worse will happen to you." Ardyn said with a sweet tone that carried malice in it. 

Kneeling, Ardyn was still holding the hose connected to the container. "Now. You'll be a good boy and not let your friend get hurt will you?" Prompto was getting more nervous by the second and did nothing to reply to Ardyn's words. "Good~ Now open up." Ardyn hummed as Prompto willingly opened his mouth and let Ardyn put the end of the hose in his mouth. Standing up, Ardyn went over to the device connected to the liquid filled container and flipped a switch. The device turned on and started pumping liquid from the container through the hose and into Prompto's mouth. Prompto swallowed the liquid and found it to be rich and creamy with a strange sweetness to it. His body began to relax and he realized too late the liquid was drugged. His stomach began to fill up and soon he was full, but the clear container showed he still had a third of the original amount to drink. Shifting to get more comfortable, Prompto, being drugged, continued letting the liquid fill him up. His stomach pushed out until he looked very bloated. The device turned off as the last bit of liquid was swallowed. 

Noctis looked at Prompto with worry. He hadn't interfered for fear of what would happen to him if he did. After Ardyn had taken the hose out of Prompto's mouth and left with the device Noctis moved over as close as he could get to Prompto through the bars. "You okay buddy?" Noctis asked. "Y-yeah, I'm fi-" Prompto was cut off by a burp. He groaned as he started to rub his distended stomach. Noctis was very concerned for Prompto and hope that there wouldn't be too much of his friend being fed past his comfortable limit without him being there to help Prompto with it, but as usual, the worst happened. 

\----

Both of them were fed three times a day. The major difference being Prompto was getting tube fed more than he could handle while Noctis was given normal meals. Prompto's body was getting heavier from the rich liquid fattening him up, and while his capacity did increase, so did the amount Ardyn was giving him. Prompto barely had any time to digest his last meal when the next one came around. Noctis wanted desperately to help comfort Prompto, but Ardyn always had him sit out of Noctis' reach from behind the bars. 

As Prompto grew bigger and heavier with each passing day, Noctis was getting more desperate to escape before Prompto became immobile, and he was already nearing it. Ardyn had already given and dressed the always half drugged Prompto some much bigger clothes after his old ones were torn to shreds from him outgrowing them. Noctis needed a plan, so every night, once he was sure Ardyn was gone, he started working on summoning his sword. It was possible, he just needed to focus on it more. Though his friend in imminent danger of becoming unable to walk was pressuring him to figure it out faster.

One night, as Prompto got some much needed sleep from another day of chugging down a drugged and fattening cream, Noctis worked on summoning his sword once again. Then, it worked. His sword appeared in his hand and immediately Noctis went over to the door and forced it open with his weapon. No alarms went off, but that didn't matter to Noctis as he went to door that led to Prompto's cell and forced it open as well. The noise woke up the sleeping boy, but it wasn't enough to get him on his feet. "Wh-what's goin on?" Prompto sleepily looked at Noctis and didn't quite process that it was his friend, with the amount of drugs in his system, it wasn't a surprise. Noctis began to work on waking up Prompto enough to get him walking. "C'mon, buddy, we need to go." Noctis said as he forcefully shook his friend, seeing how big he was now up close, he wasn't sure if his plan was going to work now. Though Prompto did get on his feet eventually and he started slowly making his way with Noctis out of the cell. Noctis had been so focused on getting Prompto that he didn't question why the door to the cell was closed when he had just forced it open when-

"Hello, Noct~ I think it's about time you joined in on the fun Prompto and I have been having~" Ardyn smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing based off a request, dunno if this really filled the request but this is the idea i got from it  
> I'm always open for ideas and stuff


End file.
